This invention relates to a device for securing a stabilizing band to the rear portion of an air-dropped ammunition, such as a bomblet. The stabilizing band is folded into loops and is integrated into the rear part of the ammunition and has overlapping ends which are firmly connected with one end of a firing pin disposed in the rear portion of the ammunition.
A device for securing a stabilizing band of the above-outlined type is disclosed in published European Application 0 681 157. The stabilizing band disclosed therein is secured by means of a fit about a stable, face-to-face engaging small plate at the lower end of a bomblet (air-dropped ammunition). It is a disadvantage of such a prior art arrangement that because of the abrupt pulling load exerted on the deploying stabilizing band, the sharp edges of the small plate cut into the stabilizing band causing cuts or severance thereof.
Another securing device for a stabilizing band is disclosed in European Patent No. 0 538 083 which discloses an inwardly bent, essentially rectangular small, resilient plate which is shorter than the diameter of the bomblet and which is secured to the rearward portion thereof. It is the main purpose of such a small plate to effect a spreading (expansion) of the stabilizing band. For such a purpose the small plate has to be arranged radially with respect to the stabilizing band. It is a disadvantage of such a construction that the resilient plate is capable of taking up only very small tension forces so that the plate may buckle or break.